Barrel locks are widely employed in the utility industry to secure and/or restrict access to utility meters that are installed at a customer premises and/or other utility infrastructure. Because barrel locks can be employed in the utility industry, a situation can arise such that many copies of a key that can be used to access any barrel locks deployed by the utility are in circulation. Accordingly, these keys can be lost, stolen and/or misplaced and used to gain unauthorized access to utility meters and/or other utility infrastructure.